Episode 62
The tenth episode of Hetalia: World Series (sixty-second overall of the series) was broadcast on May 28, 2010. It adapts from the strips In Just Two Minutes, You Can Grasp the Exterior of the European Economy, the second part of Boss Spain's Control of Southern Italy (webcomic version), and an omake from Truly Just A Scribble Comic. Plot Summary In a brief pre-opening teaser continuing from last episode, Spain watches Chibitalia read from the Holy Bible. He then wishes that his Italy were as cute as that one. Switzerland and the Banks France becomes aggravated to learn that his stock market has fallen, and swears that he can hear England laughing too much over it. He then approaches Switzerland, commenting on how he envies his banks' stability. Switzerland gruffly doubts his statement, as he then explains that France was born in fertile land while he was raised in barren land. He continues to state that in order to survive, he had to earn from foreign exchange and take any odd jobs that he could until the Swiss finally managed to succeed at banking. Switzerland then concludes that he's only where he is today because of his struggles. France cheerfully replies that he'll send love to the banks, as Switzerland yells at him for not listening to everything he said. France's Strikes France shows off his lavish bank to Switzerland (who is in disbelief at its appearance). France then explains that he had to beg America to sell him the latest technology and that he wanted maximum security in the bank. He then adds that he gathered many beautiful men and women to work there for no particular reason, and that one must have opulence in their banks. Suddenly, a man comes rushing up to France to announce in a panic that all of the employees have gone on strike. The narrator then explains that strikes in France are a daily occurrence that happen everywhere, whether it's at an art gallery, the transportation, a hotel, or even the government (as a super-deformed/"chibi" version of Japan is shown being deterred from each location by a strike). They then say that even the utility industries (such as gas and water) can go on strike if they want, without thinking of the people. It is then said that in France, the "Kingdom of Strikes", that they even have a schedule for taking strikes. But even so, they will occur without warning so tourists cannot let their guard down. France loudly responds that it's because everyone's so uneasy. Boss Spain's Tomato Spain greets Chibitalia and offers him a tomato. Chibitalia sits on his lap and comments on how delicious the tomatoes are, while Spain thanks him and comments on how "cute" he is at being honest. Spain then returns home, greeting Romano and asking if he did his chores, but quickly stumbles upon another huge mess in the house (while Romano simply sleeps in the middle of it all). He becomes annoyed and reprimands Romano for forgetting his chores again, but the waking Romano only pays attention to a tomato in the basket Spain is holding and starts to eat it. Spain then wonders if he should start teaching Romano manners first, rather than the Spanish language. The narrator goes on to explain that tomatoes were imported to Europe by Spain from the Americas, and that due to this Spanish influence, southern Italian food uses a lot of tomatoes. Post-Credits Teaser: It's Me! A confused Germany comes across Chibitalia and picks "her" up, wondering who "she" is while Chibitalia simply tells Germany "It's me!" Character Appearances *Germany (post-credits teaser) *Japan (in the "Strikes" sequence) *England/UK (in France's mind) *France *Switzerland *Spain *Chibitalia *Chibiromano Voice Cast *Germany: Hiroki Yasumoto *Japan: Hiroki Takahashi *England/UK: Noriaki Sugiyama *France: Masaya Onosaka *Switzerland: Romi Park *Spain: Go Inoue *Chibitalia, Chibiromano: Aki Kanada *Narrator: Yuki Kaida English Dub Cast *Germany: Patrick Seitz *Japan: Christopher Bevins *England/UK: Scott Freeman *France: J. Michael Tatum *Switzerland: John Burgmeier *Spain: Dave Trosko *Chibitalia: Brina Palencia *Chibiromano: Colleen Clinkenbeard *Narrator: Jamie Marchi Trivia *This is the first episode to include the new ending theme, "Hatafutte Parade." *The main portion of the episode is adapted from the European Economy strips in the Extra Stories, though the same ones with Switzerland and France were also reprinted in the third volume of the published manga. However, the footnote portion with Japan was actually animated beyond a single drawing for its segment. *The Boss Spain and Chibiromano portions of this episode come from the second strip series of the webcomic version of Boss Spain, with Chibitalia reading the Holy Bible originally taking place after Spain scolded Romano for not cleaning up. *The post-credits teaser references a gag doodle from Truly Just A Scribble Comic, where Germany is depicted holding Chibitalia and confused by their appearance. *In the dubbed version, Chibitalia responds to Germany's question with "I'm your worst nightmare!" instead of "It's me!" like in the subbed version. Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes Category:Templates